Silent Love
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight-or second. They didn't even speak. (One shot) NaruSasu


An: An Idea that I kinda love.  
 **Warnings... Nothing really (Tell me if I need to add one)**

* * *

 **Silent Love**

The first time Sasuke saw his best friend was when his father yelled at him. He had been quite upset and started crying. His father had yelled at him because he was crying. Sasuke had run to the forest to train. Get stronger. This blond had been in his spot. ALREADY TRAINING. Sasuke had yelled at him. The blond was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had shushed Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't listened. The crushed look in those blue eyes stuck. ANBU had appeared and disappear. Taking the orange kid with them. Sasuke didn't think much of it.

The second time Sasuke met the blond he didn't yell and was rewarded with a blinding smile. After a few hours were the blond didn't stop sasuke asked who he was. A panicked look entered his eye's "Naru-" Anbu stole the blond before he could finish. He didn't see Naru for a couple weeks and didn't think much of it.

Sasuke asked his brother about a orange jumpsuit wearing blond after meeting Naru for the third time. Naru hadn't said anything and was just sitting in a field. Not training. When it got dark Sauke had asked his new friend why he wasn't rushing home. A blond eyebrow rose as if to ask 'why aren't you?' Sasuke had smiled. This friend cared. He had ran to his big brother when Itachi called. Naru had been gone when he turned to say good bye.

"Tachi? Where does the blond boy live?" Sasuke asked. It was his birthday and he wanted to invite Naru to his party. His brother had stiffened. Much as he had done when Sasuke had asked the first time. "Blond boy?" Itachi pushed to allow elaborations. " Ya. Naru, he _always_ wears this orange thing and he has the bluest eyes. He even has this whisker type marks on his cheeks." Itachi stoped walking and lent down to sasukes eye level. " Have you ever heard of imaginary friends Sasuke?"

The small raven cried that night. He had been told that HE had imagined Naru. That Naru didn't exist AND wouldn't be coming to his fifth birthday.

He didn't see Naru for a month. He was in the library when he saw a flash of gold. Golden blond hair. Sasuke sat next to him with his homework. Naru had a white bandage on his neck. "Are you real?" Sasuke whispered. Naru nodded and slid a piece of paper to him. 'Only for you.' Sasuke wanted to ask what he meant but Naru was gone. He never told Itachi.

His family was massacred. Sasuke was the only survivor. They said Itachi did it.

He had ran to the top of the hill and had broken down. Naru was there. He was always there. To listen to Sasuke. For Sasuke to lean on.

Naru started appearing wearing black. Sometimes the black was darker in odd places. As Sasuke grew he watched his best friend grow. He no longer wore orange. He had a single red shirt or a navy blue or black outfit. Naru still didn't talk. He was always there when needed.

Sasuke was about to graduate. He passed with flying colours. Onex eye's searched for Naru. He saw a flash of bond hair in the tree. He was there. Sasuke walked back to the classroom.

Kakashi. That was his sensei's name. "Time to introduce yourself." How had this guy become a teacher? Sasuke noticed he could tell when Naru was near. He felt the presence he knew and was glad his friend was there watching over him. He saw Kakashi flinch. He knew.

"Name, likes, dislikes and your ambition." Sasuke looked at his 'team mates' . Pinky and he didn't know this... a hyung? "Why don't you go first sensei?" The pinky seems to be chatty. "Ok ok. Im Hatake Kakshie, I have many likes and I dislike few things. My ambition is my ambition. Your turn." Sasuke scoffed. So we know his name. "My name is Horuno Sakura. I like *side glance to sasuke* I dislike Ino-pig and my ambition is *giggle in sasukes direction*." A fan girl. He could feel Naru silently laughing. "Hi. Im Hyung Hinita. I like… Co-Coo- cooking um I don't like dis-apount- uh my ambition is to help my-my clan." Sakura coo'ed at her. All eyes were on him now. " Uchiha Sasuke, I like - , I dislike fangirls and my ambitions to do my clan proud."

Kakashie was surprised. He thought the Uchiha was going to be a bisfunctional avenger with no-one being a good friend or helping him. He seemed to have been mislead. The entail on the girls were right however. Two clan head's -damn. He is going to have to do work. Who is that? It's gone. Odd.

"I'm a chunnin now." Sasuke looked at the smiling blond. "You knew I could do it huh?" Years of friendship and still Naru didn't talk- out loud. He practically screamed with subtle jesters. The most bubbly person Sasuke had ever met. The kindest- childish- optimistic Idiot. "Why can't I tell anyone about you?" A raised eyebrow and a vague hand jester. "Right. 'Only real for me' right?" A nod. Sasuke smiled. It was the only time he let lose. Talking with Naru. His Naru.

Years passed. His sharigen developed. He still couldn't read Naru's movements. They would spar. How was the blond so good?

The first time they kissed it was an accident. They didn't speak for weeks. The second time both were more sure. A month later Sasuke found out why Naru couldn't speak. He had been stabbed in the throat. Sasuke remembers bandages. He had been 5 - Ten years ago. Sasuke had cried for the first time in years. Naruto had held him.

A year later Sakura sat next to her team mate. "You don't like me do you?" Sasuke nodded. "You're in love aren't you?" Sasuke's eyes widened. They shot to the bush were he could feel Naru's inquiring stare. A slow nod. Sakura flicked her head back and forth. "Where?" Sakura had noticed how Sasuke had seemed to have silent convocations with tree's. One time she had seen him laugh then a blond flash. It was the only time she had seen him laugh. Sakura thought it had been Ino. The blond was wrong it wasn't Ino. Sasuke shook his head. "Who is it?" Tears welled up at the obvious dis-trust. " _Naru_." It was the first time he had said that name to anyone but his blond since Itachi. "Who? But – what. Don't lie to me. Im your team mate. Why don't you trust me." Sasuke glared at her.

Sasuke was sixteen when Naru dropped the glammer over his left arm. Anbu. The first lead Sasuke had on who Naru was. He devoted himself to training. Anbu were ghosts. Elitely trained ghosts. No- record.

Sasuke was eighteen when he 'disappeared'. It was training. A test to become Anbu. He didn't tell Naru. Naru would have stopped him. He passed.

The first time Sasuke met his savior was when he entered the Anbu base. The only one without a mask. Before introducing himself he asked another masked protector. "Why isn't he wearing a mask?" The anbu stopped. "New here?" Sasuke nodded. "He doesn't exist."

Sasuke knew that Naru knew he was raven. They knew each other inside out. He could tell Naru was disappointed.

The hokage called for two Anbu. Fox and Raven. "Raven. I see your scores were impeccable. I assume you've met Fox." "Hai Hokage-sama" Naru was glaring at him. " Now, Now fox that's not like you. Should I get bear to train him?" A panicked look and a flurry of hand signals which Sasuke knew were official Anbu signs. Sasuke smiled under his mask. 'Worried about me?' Sasuke signed to his blond. He saw the mind process this. That they knew the same hand signals. They could talk. Properly talk. The widest smile lit up the room. Sasuke couldn't help but hug back when tackeled by the blond. The hokage was surprised. "You know each other?" Naruto panicked and shook his head- the smile didn't dim. Sasuke was placed under his care.

Sasuke was 20. For two years he had been 'Missing' from the outside world. He didn't feel the need to go out there. Naru was here. Sasuke had seen hell in those two years. Naru was the only reason he didn't break like many he had seen do. He had also spoken to Naru and knew more than ever about him. They still spoke with no words or signals. They could read each other instinctually. An elite team. Sasuke knew Naru's full name Was Uzumakie Naruto. He also knew that Officially he didn't exist. His brother had been half right. He spent his nights in Naruto's room.

The Hokage made him start to socialize outside of ANBU. "Raven. No-one can live exclusively in anbu. You will go insane. I AM surprised you haven't." "Na-Fox lives exclusively in Anbu. He doesn't exist out-" Sasuke stopped. The hokage ordered the guards out. "What do you know about Fox." Sasuke noticed the silence tags. "Permission to speak freely without my mask?" "Hai" Sasuke took of his Mask. "Now how do you know his name ?" Sasuke nodded. "He told me." "When?" "When I was Five Hokage-sama." He would have laughed at the surprise. "He spoke to you?" She wasn't surprised they knew each other. The anbu must have him in Fox's profile. "Hai. We were friends. He wore an obnoxious orange jumpsuit." "Are you romantically involved with Naruto?" Sasuke blushed "Suspenstion." The hokage was smiling. "What." "Both of you are suspended. Effective immediately. Please hand in your mask." "What." "I thought you were smart. And I am to. It will be good for him." Sasuke handed in his mask It was flung against the wall. "oops. My hand slipped." Sasuke was in shock. "Look after him."

The second time he saw his savior was when the blond walked into their home. A registered citizen. Forcefully retired from being non-existing. It was Hinita's Baby shower where they met him for the fist time. Sakura was the first to ask. "Who is that?" "Naru." Maybe Sasuke shouldn't have smiled when he had said that. Hanita had squealed. "You smiled. You love him. OH MY WORD!" She was blubbering. Baby hormones. Kiba Her husband ushered her some chocolate. "So how did you steal this steal heart?" Naruto was grinning. People were speaking to him. "He doesn't speak." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sasuke glared as if to say 'shut up'. Hanita cooed. "Isn't that beautiful." Naruto blushed. Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud.

He had Naruto-His blond.

* * *

 **Read and Review please my precious-es.**


End file.
